The present invention relates to a vehicle stabilization device and, more particularly, to a stabilizing mechanism for a racing vehicle which utilizes a corrugated skin underneath a vehicle to utilize Bernoulli's principle by altering the air flow beneath the vehicle to create a downward pressure on the vehicle for greater traction while minimizing drag on the vehicle.
Aerodynamic stabilizers for vehicles are known. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,672, shows a stabilizer mounted in the air flow beneath the vehicle comprising a web having a planar undersurface and a cross strut mounted adjacent the undersurface of the web so as to be spaced therefrom. A planar surface is inclined to the undersurface of the web in the normal direction of the air flow, and a plurality of planar supporting vanes are arranged substantially parallel to the direction of the air flow. This conventional stabilizer has been formed from materials such as sheet aluminum or synthetic plastic, a primary concern being resistance to corrosion. Spaced apertures are provided in the web for bolting the stabilizer to the underside of the front end of an automobile to overcome the tendency of the front end of rear-engine automobiles to lift at high speed with a consequent loss of steering control and a susceptibility to side winds. This stabilizer is intended to increase the effective weight of the giving a more positive steering response at high speeds. However, the projecting vanes are dangerous to persons maintaining the vehicle and could be deadly in the case of an accident. Moreover, the speed of the air entering the stabilizer is changed only at the mouth of the stabilizer rather than at various points along the undersurface of the vehicle.
Another form of stabilizing device utilizing the venturi effect for racing vehicles is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,582. In particular, a pair of air foils are located on the vehicle body between the front wheels and form an integral part of the chassis construction while housing the upper front wheel supports. A second pair of symmetrical air foils are located on each side of the driver and between the driver compartment and the rear wheels. These latter air foils are much thicker and larger than the first pair so as to generate more lifting force during a turning operation by increasing the angle of attack relative to the oncoming air stream. However, this is applicable only to the inboard air foil which effectively increases the weight of the car on the inboard turning side while the outboard air foil is subjected to a much smaller angle of attack, thereby generating practically no horizontal force or vertical force. It will be readily appreciated that such a device will be limited to racing vehicles with a particular superstructure design, namely a formula racer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,587 describes a surface vehicle which has an underside defining a venturi between the underside of the vehicle and the surface upon which the vehicle is travelling to create a force opposite the lifting force generated during high speed operation. This arrangement is intended to avoid the problem created by air foils of the type described above which can become dislodged and cause serious damage to drivers and spectators at racing events. Unfortunately, it is an expensive solution in that the vehicle itself must have the shape needed to produce the venturi effect.
Another form of road traction increasing mechanism is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,609. However, such a device is relatively complicated and impractical in racing vehicles in that it requires an inflatable annular cushion which is in its rest position not inflated and restrained underneath the vehicle floor. Furthermore, a control valve is needed to control the degree of filling of the annular cushion along with an inflating means such as a pump and a load sensor. As the ground clearance increases due to a decrease in the load condition of the vehicle, the annular cushion is intended to inflate further, while as the ground clearance decreases the air in the cushion is exhausted through a vent. Although such an arrangement might be suitable to slower moving passenger motor vehicles, it too cumbersome, heavy and impractical for use in a high speed racing vehicle and would unduly increase drag to an unacceptable degree for modern racing vehicles.
Likewise, the aerodynamic device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,170 utilizing winglets projecting from the bottom sides of a vehicle body would also be impractical in a racing vehicle and would also be extremely dangerous if one or more of the winglets were to be broken away from the vehicle body.